


Febuwhump 11: Graceless

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avengers and Peter meet.Fanboy mode: activated!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 329
Collections: iron fam





	Febuwhump 11: Graceless

The elevator doors opened, revealing Peter. He walked over to the fridge, flinging off his backpack and ditching it on the counter. He kicked off his shoes too, all while listening to music as loud as he could make it. He went towards his room but came to an abrupt stop when his headphones were ripped out of his ears.

“Hey! Why’d you-” his words died in his mouth when he realised who did it.

“I um- y-you you’re not dad,” he stuttered dumbly, gaping.

The Avengers stood in front of him, whispering to each other in confusion. 

“I- I mean um Mr Stark, right yeah n-not um dad," Peter choked out, realising that they didn't know. 

“Who are you?" Steve spoke with authority in his voice. 

“Ah geez, um I’m an intern?”

“You sure about that, kid?” Clint said, “Sounded like you were something else a minute ago.” 

They all stared at him curiously and Peter started sweating under the calculating gaze.

“Alright, alright. Stop interrogating my kid,” Everyone snapped their heads toward Tony, who had just stepped out the elevator, and Peter visibly slumped.

“You have a kid? How?” Bruce asked. Tony shrugged.

“Don’t ask me. I don’t know how he has survived this long in my care either,” He replied.

“Oh my God! You’re Bruce fricking Banner! I’ve read all your papers on gamma radiation. You’re my favourite scientist!" 

“Wow, Pete, wow. You eat my food and insult me?” Tony put a hand over his heart as if he were hurt.

Meanwhile, Bruce stood frozen in his place, astonished that the boy even understood his work. 

The other Avengers were also curious of who ‘Pete’ was and how long he had lived with Tony.

“So is he like biologically yours or...?" 

“What Steve is trying, and failing to say, is: whose child did you kidnap?” Clint interrupted helpfully. 

Peter laughed at the thought of Iron Man trying to capture Spider-Man, as if!

“Well Peter isn't really supposed to meet you guys. Corruption and stuff,” Everyone except Tony began laughing.

“Corruption? You think America’s Golden Boy will corrupt your child more than you will?” Natasha joked and Tony frowned.

“I’ll have you know that Peter is the purest, kindest boy you’ll ever meet. Probably because I only adopted him a couple months back but besides the point!”

“What Dad means is that I’m amazing and he doesn't want you stealing me from him.” Peter smiled innocently as he began to relax around them. They started arguing over who'd get Peter and when.

  
He could get used to this.


End file.
